Antes de partir
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Ron estaba teniendo días difíciles, y ya no era el mismo. Aquél relicario estaba causando estragos en él, y cada día se ponía peor. Deathly Hallows One-Shot.


Hola! Primero que todo un agradecimiento profundo a mis lectores, y a todos los que me apoyaron con JALS. Pero hay que continuar y cómo yo no puedo vivir sin escribir, he aquí uno de mis One-Shots que he escrito.

Espero les guste y un beso a todos :)

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

Antes de partir

Hermione había partido hace unos minutos a ayudar a Harry. Él estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir agua y Hermione lo había estado mirando divertida antes de apiadarse de él y decidir ayudarlo.

Ron sólo observaba, con el relicario latiendo en su pecho. Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados, sentado sobre las frías hojas sin más que el calor que desprendía una pequeña fogata que Hermione había hecho para él hace un rato.

Hermione y Harry estaban riéndose a lo lejos. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados para que Ron no pudiese oírlos, pero si los veía, a la perfección. Se sintió furioso y tuvo ganas de unírseles, pero no para reír junto a ellos, si no que para gritarles un par de verdades. Y es que desde hace tiempo se estaba hartando de sus amigos. Harry no hacia nada más que confundirlos cada vez más con sus conjeturas y Hermione no hacia más que defenderlo.

_-Déjalos_ –Profirió una voz grave y profunda en su mente. Esa voz que siempre se colaba en su cabeza cada vez que llevaba el horrocrux. Demasiado certera para ignorarla pero muy confusa y extraña a la vez. Pero aunque Ron lo intentara no había escapatoria. _–Obviamente no te quieren allí_ –Una carcajada proveniente de Hermione lo hizo corroborar esas últimas palabras que latían en su mente. Harry estaba ahora cogiendo a Hermione de la mano, para impedir que ella cayese al agua mientras intentaba llenar la caldera. Al parecer a ella le parecía condenadamente divertido estar en una situación así de… ¿riesgosa? Una llama ardió dentro del pecho de Ron, esa llama que últimamente se encendía cada vez que Harry interactuaba con Hermione. _–Míralos, se están divirtiendo…_ -Se burló la voz en su interior.

-Sólo están consiguiendo agua –Murmuró Ron para si mismo para así apaciguar la ira y los crecientes celos que aquella molesta, pero imposible de ignorar vocecilla, sembraba en él. Al fin Hermione se levantó, pero trastabilló con una roca, haciendo que un poco de agua le salpicara a Harry. Ella rió con ganas, mientras Harry la miraba con indignación. No paso mucho hasta que Harry se le unió en risas, buscando con la mirada algo con que vengarse.

_-Date cuenta como la mira… y como ella también lo mira a él… siempre supiste que ella prefiere a los populares, que tu no puedes competir contra eso… siempre has sabido que él es y será mejor que tú en todo aspecto… _-Le recalcó la oscura voz, haciendo que Ron apretara los brazos con más fuerza aún hacia su propio cuerpo y en consecuencia el relicario se incrustó más en su pecho.

-Es mi culpa –Murmuró él, apelando a la poca bondad que no estaba siendo consumida por el relicario –Nunca le dije nada a Harry sobre Hermione…

-_El dice ser tu mejor amigo, debería saberlo_ –Escupió la voz –_Pero está demasiado ocupado siendo el elegido… y de paso te roba a la chica… Pobre Ronald Weasley… mírate… observando como ellos se divierten sin ti…_ -Se burló la voz mientras el horrocrux palpitaba aún más fuerte, incrementando con cada palpitación la ira de Ron. Él sabía que aquella estúpida pieza del alma del innombrable le afectaba más que a los demás. Pero no quería parecer débil, debía soportarlo. Su orgullo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había usado el horrocrux todo el día, haciendo que el ánimo de sus amigos fuera bueno, mientras que el de él era deplorable y empeoraba con cada desesperante pálpito de aquél horrible relicario. Pero Ron no podía soportar ser el más débil, eso hería su ego tremendamente. Y es que ya estaba harto de las miradas de preocupación que Hermione le daba, ofreciéndole reiteradamente si quería darle el relicario por un rato. El no era débil.

Harry y Hermione habían dejado de reír, sus semblantes se habían vuelto serios y Ron podía jurar que cada tanto volteaban en dirección a él mientras articulaban palabras inaudibles.

_-¿Te das cuenta como le brillan los ojos cuando lo mira?_ –Ron apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. No quería creerle a aquella voz, quería ignorarla, gritarle que estaba equivocada y que Hermione de seguro sentía algo por él. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo intangible e inexplicable, que iba totalmente en contra de su voluntad. Los asesinó con la mirada, pero ellos desde la lejanía no lo notaban. _–Claro, sí eres invisible para ellos_ –Convino la voz _–Obviamente estás sobrando aquí… Mira a Harry… no tiene idea de cómo destruir un horrocrux y prefiere pasarse el tiempo con tu amiguita. Y Hermione… según ella dice comparte tus preocupaciones, pero parece que realmente no le importa._ –Expuso convenientemente cuando Hermione sonreía levemente. _–Te la está quitando, lo sabes _–Dijo la voz con dureza. Y Ron no lo soportó más. Sus pensamientos lo tenían agobiado y esa maldita voz sólo lograba enfadarlo más y más. Con ira envolvió el relicario con su mano, dispuesto a quitárselo. –_No lo hagas_ –Lo detuvo la voz, justo en el momento en el que Hermione cambiaba de postura, sujetando el caldero entre sus manos y mirando a Harry con preocupación. Ron se detuvo. Soltó el relicario que chocó con estruendo en su pecho, dejando caer la mano en su costado, frustrado. _–Es exactamente lo que esperan que hagas… esperan el preciso momento en el que al fin aceptes lo débil que eres, para así poder reírse en tu cara. ¿Te imaginas lo que Harry diría?_ –Preguntó la voz _–"Siempre lo he sabido" _–Comenzó adoptando el tono de Harry _–"Débil… un completo inútil… te quedas allí sin ser capaz de cuidar un tonto pedazo de metal, mientras todos estos años me he encargado de que tu familia me prefiera e incluso que Hermione m prefiera a mí. Y me prefiere, claro que sí, si soy el elegido…mientras tú solo eres el tonto que desea lo que yo tengo…"_ –Ron escuchó cada palabra clavársele en la mente con dolor, pero se sentía incapaz de luchar contra ello. El relicario se estaba alimentando de él, y Ron era incapaz de detenerlo. Quería escapar, quería dejar aquella tortura, pero de alguna manera implícita se sentía atado a aquél lugar. Y en un principio la compañía de Hermione lo ayudaba a animarse, pero últimamente ni eso era suficiente. No podía mirarla a los ojos y ver la misma confianza que le infundía en los albores del verano en La Madriguera, si no que lo único que ahora veía era lástima. Y sus propios ojos no lo engañaban. –_Exacto, ella prefiere estar con él, sólo se acerca a ti porque le das lástima_ –Dijo la voz recobrando su antiguo y característico tono. El cólera ardió dentro de su pecho, justo cuando Hermione y Harry volvían a la tienda. Bastó un simple segundo en el que la mirada de Hermione se topara con la de Ron, para que él corroborara las palabras que ardían en su mente. Ella lo miraba con dolor y preocupación, pero para Ron no era más que mera lástima. Se puso de pie furioso, sintiendo el relicario retorcerse bajos sus ropas. Pateó algo de tierra sobre la fogata que gentilmente Hermione había encendido para él, y esta se apagó. Hermione bajó la mirada con tristeza y Harry miró a Ron desafiante. Él le devolvió la mirada más vacía que le había dado jamás, para luego voltearse y entrar a la tienda. Estaba sólo. Completamente solo y lo había perdido todo.


End file.
